1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved hockey board game and, more particularly, pertains to simulating the actions and strategies of a real hockey game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, games of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simulating activities of sports through games by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of games of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,110 to Nerbas, issued Apr. 28, 1992 discloses a game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,720 to MacDowell, issued Mar. 15, 1988 discloses a hockey game board.
Foreign Patent Number EP 0 092 921 A1 to Barcelow et al., issued Apr. 6, 1983 discloses an amusement game.
Foreign Patent Number WO 88/00853 to Brown, issued Feb. 11, 1988 discloses a board game.
Lastly, the following expired patents are of interest: U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,316 to Mancini issued Apr. 19, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,295 to Eissier, issued Sep. 23, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,957 to Tricoli, issued Mar. 8, 1977.
In this respect, the hockey board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the actions and strategies of a real hockey game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hockey board game which can be used for simulating the actions and strategies of a real hockey game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.